


I Hope I Get the Chance

by SavingInspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Manga, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball is extremely important to Oikawa Tooru. [Last Name] [First Name] knew that and she supported him whole-heartedly. She was there through it all. Yet, it became too much. They grew too far apart. They became just two people barely living in the same house together.</p><p>Will Oikawa realize it was the biggest mistake if his life?  Or will he realize it was a blessing in disguise to go separate ways?</p><p> </p><p>*This started with a writing prompt list, but it's gonna be a full on fanfic now :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock

"Come on Tooru-kun! Let's go somewhere this weekend!" [Name] exclaimed with a smile as she grabbed her boyfriends free hand.

"Can't. We need to practice all weekend. We need to run perfectly." Oikawa replied quickly.

[Name]'s smile fell for a second, but she quickly pulled it back up, "AH, okay! I understand. Do your best then! Maybe I can come watch some of your practices instead this weekend?"

Oikawa shook his head. "No one but the team is going to be in the gym. We can't have any distractions." With that, Oikawa jogged back onto the court to resume practice.

[Name]'s smile fell once again. She didn't bother to pick it up, knowing no one would bother will her frustration anyways. Sighing, she decides to head home. "Okay..."

The whole team was secretly watching, paying attention to the interaction between the captain and his girlfriend. No one could say anything though. It wasn't there place, nor would it change anything. Hell, it could make it worse for all they know.

"I'm home." [Name] states as she walks in her house. As usual though, no one answers. It was simply habit. After a year, one would think that habit could be broken, but [Name] couldn't. She didn't want to. It was like she was admitting she was alone. She knew, but it didn't seem quite real. If she openly admits she's alone, then it feels world-crushingly real.

Night after night, [Name] repeats her routine. She comes home after trying to convince Oikawa to do something. She gets settled and eats dinner. A bath and homework follow before she falls asleep at the TV, waiting for Oikawa. After words, she would find herself in bed with Oikawa for a few hours before he takes off for practice again and again. The last few weeks though, a small change in her routine had changed. She no longer woke up in bed with her boyfriend. She would wake up on the couch with a blanket, sometimes, thrown haphazardly on her.

That's when she knew it was over. He no longer cared for her the way he used to. They were just two people living in the same house together.

After another week of being shrugged off, [Name] made a choice. She went to Iwazumi and asked him to help when practice was over, since Oikawa would be staying late again.

With Iwazumi's help, [Name] moved all of Oikawa's stuff to Iwazumi's house.

"Thank you for taking his stuff, and allowing him to stay with you..." [Name] whispered as she finished what she was doing.

Iwazumi shook his head, "It's okay. I understand. It'll get better, [Name]-chan..."

[Name] cracked a sad smile, "Thank you Iwa-chan. I'll see you later."

Iwazumi nodded and took his leave.

That night, Oikawa came home, but couldn't open the door. Iwazumi had been waiting at the house for a half an hour when OIkawa told him that he was going home. He didn't want [Name] to have to deal with a huge scene. Surprisingly Oikawa didn't even try to make a scene. He just got into the car and allowed Iwazumi to drive off. He had lost. Without even realizing it, he had lost the one he loved. There was no telling whether he even had a chance to get her back.

She changed the locks without a word to him.


	2. Papercut

"[L/N]-chan, will you please take these papers to the student council room?" [Name]'s final teacher of the day asked with a smile.

[Name] held back a sigh as she put on a smile and nodded, "Sure Sensei!"

"Excellent! Thank you very much, [L/N]-chan!" [Name]'s English teacher exclaimed as she quickly handed off the papers and bolted out of the room. Once said teacher was gone, [Name] let out an audible sigh and made her way to the student council room.

As [Name] walked through the halls, she started getting lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help it though. Whenever she had any amount of free time, he plagued her thoughts. 

"AH!"

[Name] blinked as she sat up. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all!" [Name] quickly began apologizing profusely.

"Ah, it's okay! I wasn't paying very much attention either."

[Name] looked to see who she had crashed into. Her eyes went slightly wide when she realized it was Oikawa Tooru, the famous setter of her school's volleyball team and the school's most popular boy. Chuckling a little, [Name] shakes her head, "I'm always running into people. I'm sure it was my fault."

Oikawa shook his head with a ridiculously bright smile, "You know, you're really cute [N/N]-chan~ Let me help pick up your papers~"

[Name] sweatdropped, "Uh, alright. Thank you Oikawa-san!" As she picked up the papers with the pretty boy, she attempted to keep them straight and of course, she received a paper cut for trying to keep things organized and straightened.

"Shit! That hurt!" [Name] exclaimed. "Uh, gomen. I didn't mean to be so vulgar-"

Oikawa shook his head as he gathered the papers, "Go to the nurses office. I'll drop off the papers." 

[Name] stared at him for a second, assessing him and his smile. It was as overly peppy as before. "If you don't mind... I was taking them to the student council room. Thank you for you help. I'm sure they would be a little upset if I messed up any of their papers."

"It's no trouble, I have a few minutes before practice. Feel better [N/N]-chan!~" Oikawa exclaimed as he ran off to his new destination.

"Please stop calling me that!" [Name] exclaimed with a small blush as she made her way to the nurse, having realized that was the second time he'd called her by her silly nickname.

'How did he even know my nickname??'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback! I really want to make this the best story that I can :) 
> 
> I know it's a little... odd you could say because seems all over the place, but it's actually part of a one-shot challenge that I found. I made the first one-shot with the theme lock and I just went with it to make it into a full story. There will be a total of 130 chapters (give or take; I may combine some themes or extend others). Each chapter will be about the same length as this one/the last one. :)


	3. Sunset

[Name] yawned as she stretched and popped her back. "Finally done!"

After gathering her stuff, [Name] walked down the hall to leave before she stopped to look outside, seeing as it didn't seem as bright as she thought it was. Though the sun was setting, which meant she'd eventually be walking in the dark in all likelihood, the sunset itself was gorgeous, as well as the glow it gave the surrounding area. Sighing, [Name] quickly grabbed her phone and called her mother. "Ne, Okaa-san, I'm leaving school now. I didn't realize I stayed so late, so I'll be home real soon!"

"Mhm, bye Okaa-san, I love you too!" [Name] slid her phone into her pocket and began her journey home. Which, in all honesty, was not that far, but [Name] always did get distracted when walking. So, a trip that should take about an hour would end up taking nearly two.

As per usual, [Name] began to get distracted by the scenery. How could you not though?! It was so beautiful and warming! However, the warm feeling doesn't last long. Being distracted while walking, or otherwise, can prove to be hazardous.

"Gah! Gomen! I wasn't paying attention like I should have been! Gomen!" [Name] quickly began spouting apologies.

"A-ah, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either, [L. Name]-san." [Name] looked up to see none other than, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai, I'm sorry!" [Name] continued to apologize until he stood up, and stuck his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks, Iwaizumi-senpai!" [Name] smiled with a small blush of embarrassment flushing across her cheeks.

Iwaizumi had the same blush, "You're welcome, [L. Name]-san." Letting out an awkward cough, Iwaizumi questioned [Name, "Ah, are you walking home by yourself?"

[Name] nodded, "Hai, that was the plan, unfortunately."

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head, "I can walk you home if you'd like..."

[Name] smiled, "I'd like that! As long as you're sure, you don't mind. You wouldn't be missing practice or anything would you??"

Iwaizumi shook his head, "I don't mind, that's why I offered." Smiling a little at his kohai's concern for his practice, he answers, "And no, we're taking today off to rest."

"That's good! A lot of teams, for any sport, don't take the time to rest themselves." [Name] exclaimed as they began walking.

Iwaizumi agreed, and the duo continued making small talk as they walked, until it turned into a full blown conversation.

Within forty-five minutes, though, the pair had reached her house. "Well, this is my stop. Thank you for walking me home Iwaizumi-senpai! I appreciate it!"

Iwaizumi nodded. He wanted to hug her goodbye, but they had just had their first real conversation. That would be much too forward! Wouldn't it? He decided it was, so he settled for waving goodbye. "Goodnight, [L. Name]-san!"

[Name] quickly hugged the somewhat shy third year, before running inside.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but let a silly grin spread across his face as he began his walk home as he admired the sunset in it's last few moments.

*Extra*

"Ne, [Name]?" [Name]'s mothered called as she came into the living room.

"Ah, hai?"

"Who was the cutie? Is he your boyfriend? Will I be seeing him more? Do we need to have a talk???"

"Okaa-san!! Please stop! NO! He's Iwaizumi Hajime; he's the ace of the volleyball team. I don't know if you'll see more of him or not! And he's not my boyfriend!"


	4. Award

"Ne, [Name]-nee! I wanna give you something!" [Name] smiled at her brother and waited for him to come back.

"Here! I made you an award because you're the best sister ever!" Daisuke exclaimed as he shoved the paper at [Name].

Giggling, [Name] looks over the paper. "Aww, Daisuke! Thank you, you're so sweet to your big sister!"

The young child giggled as he accepted the praise. "Thanks, nee-chan! Ne, do you think you could take me to the park? Some people teach different sports there! Today is volleyball and basketball!"

"Mm... I thought Okaa-san was going to-"

"Oh good, you're home [Name]! I wanted to ask-"

[Name] sighed, "Hai, hai. I'll take Daisuke to the park."

"Thank you sweety! Love you, [Name], Daisuke!"

"Alright, let me change and pack some snacks for us then we can go, okay?" Daisuke nodded excitedly before running to get his shoes on.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Super short, I know! There's a reason though :p I was actually writing a lot more for this part, but it got too far from the prompt. So, I'm moving the rest I had for this part, to the next one :)


	5. Twilight

"Eh? Is that [Name]-chan?" Oikawa questioned as he watched a [H/C] girl place a basket on the ground as a young boy jumped around her.

Iwaizumi turned and nodded, "Yeah, it is." Before Iwaizumi can say anything more, Oikawa runs over to [Name].

"[Name]-chan!~ What are you doing here?" Oikawa questioned with a bright smile.

"Oikawa-san? I'm here because of my brother. Okaa-san couldn't bring him, so I did. He enjoys sports. What are you doing here, though? Do you have a young sibling?"

Oikawa shakes his head as his smile never leaves his face, "No, but my nephew likes to come out here for volleyball, so Iwa-chan and I help out!"

"That's pretty sweet of you two." [Name] smirked.

Oikawa smiled, "Of course we are!"

[Name] couldn't help but laugh, "You say that like you're always nice."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "We are!"

[Name] rolled her eyes, "I disagree. Iwaizumi-kun may be, but not you."

Oikawa deadpanned, "What do you mean?"

[Name] sighed and looked away, "You know exactly what I mean."

Oikawa frowned. "I don't though!"

[Name] shrugged, "You'll figure it out I'm sure. You should probably get back to volleyball, though."

Oikawa stared at her for a moment before turning away and going back to Iwaizumi and the children.

After about an hour, [Name] couldn't help but feel bored. So, the only logical thing to do while waiting for her brother to be worn out is to call one of her best friends!

"Sure, I'm actually in the area! I'll be there in a few minutes, [Name]cchi!"

[Name] laughed and said her goodbyes. Now to wait until he gets here!

Less than fifteen minutes later, [Name]'s friend runs up. "[Name]cchi!"

[Name] smiles and waves him over, "It's been awhile, Ryouta!"

Kise nods and hugs [Name] before sitting down with her. "How have you been, [Name]cchi?"

[Name] shrugs, "I've been better. How about yourself?"

As the duo chatted the day again, a certain brunette couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. "Oi! Trashykawa! Pay attention!" Iwaizumi shouted, but it was a little too late. "gAH!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oikawa-san, are you okay?"

"Assikawa, get up!"

"Eh?"

Poor Daisuke had pelted Oikawa with a volleyball.

"Agh," Oikawa sat up slowly with a hand on his head. "Jeez, that hurt."

"Are you alright?" Oikawa looked up to see [Name] frowning. He just stared at her and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry; sometimes Daisuke can get a little, uh, enthusiastic sometimes."

"It's alright; ne, that was a lot of power!" Oikawa smiled at Daisuke, seeing as the poor boy was almost in tears. He enjoyed Oikawa teaching him; he didn't want him to be angry. When Oikawa smiled and complimented him, though, his face lit up.

[Name] chuckled and helped Oikawa up, "You should sit down for a bit."

Oikawa smirked, "I knew you cared about me, [Name]-chan!"

"Tch. Just because I can feel bad that you got hit doesn't mean I care!" [Name] looked away.

"[Name]cchi, it kinda does."

"Shut up!"

The tension was finally gone and things went back to normal. As normal as things could be that is. 

Kise sighed and stood up from the bench that he and [Name] had been sitting at, "Gomen [Name]cchi, I have to go." [Name] frowned and nodded, "Alright, see ya later Ryouta!"

"Nee-chan! Can I go to Takeru's house? " Daisuke questioned with puppy-dog eyes. 

[Name]'s eye twitched. She sighed before responding, "Did you have homework?"

"... Yeah... But, Takeru said he'd help me with it!"

[Name] deadpanned, "Really Daisuke? Did Takeru even ask his mother?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Takeru said Oikawa-san is going to be watching him until tonight and he said it was okay."

[Name] narrowed her eyes, "Is that so?"

Daisuke nodded quickly. 

[Name] groaned, "Alright, I'll ask okaa-san."

"Thank you, onee-chan!" Daisuke hugged his sister's waist. She patted his head and dialed up their mother.

"[Name]-chan? Is everything okay?" [Name]'s mother questioned immediately.

"Everything's fine okaa-san. Daisuke wanted to know if he could go to a friend's house for a little bit. He said his friend would help him with the little bit of homework he had." [Name] put extra emphasis on little to attempt to help her brother out.

"Hmm. I don't know. Which friend is it?"

"It's a friend he just met today."

"[Name]. You know I don't like him going to someone's house when I don't know them or their parents."

[Name] popped her neck, moving her phone to the opposite ear, "I know okaa-san. I actually know his friend's uncle. It's Oikawa-san from school."

"Oh! I didn't realize he had a sibling, let alone a nephew."

[Name] nodded even though her mother couldn't see, "Yep. He and Iwaizumi were helping the other kids today with volleyball."

"That's so nice of them! I suppose it's okay if Daisuke spends some time with his new friend. BUT. I want you to go with Daisuke, so that when it's time to come home, you two can just come home right away."

"But okaa-san! Why??" [Name] whined as she threw her head back. 

"I don't want him walking in the dark by himself, and I don't want him to wait a long time if you had to go get him and walk back."

[Name] groaned loudly, "FINE. Thank you, okaa-san."

"Bye [Name]-chan! I love you! Tell Daisuke I love him too!"

"Bye, okaa-san. Love you too,"

"So what'd she say??" Daisuke looked at his sister with hopeful eyes. He knew he could go to his friends, but he knew there was some sort of catch.

"Okaa-san said yes, but I have to go with you." [Name] sighed with a pout.

"Yay! Ne, Oikawa-san, is it okay if nee-chan comes with?" Daisuke turned to the Aobajosai setter with a bright smile.

"Sure! [Name]-chan is always welcome with!" Oikawa smiled brightly.

"How kind of you." [Name] stated, deadpanning.

"We should get going so Takeru and Daisuke actually have time to hang out." Iwaizumi stated as he packed up his things.

"Oh! You'll be there too, Iwaizumi-senpai?" [Name] couldn't help that she felt her mood increase a lot knowing she wouldn't be by herself with Oikawa, his nephew, and her brother.

Iwaizumi nodded, "Oikawa and I have to study, so I'm just coming with." 

"Ah, cool!" 

The small group began their journey to Oikawa's house. The two kids were talking away happily as they walked while [Name] was stuck between Oikawa and Iwaizumi's conversation.

"Oh, by the way, [Name]-chan..." [Name] turned to Oikawa, "Hm?"

"You can call us by our given names. We call you by yours, so it's only fair! Plus it seems Takeru and Daisuke are really enjoying themselves, so we'll be seeing each other more!" Oikawa exclaimed.

[Name] couldn't help but sweatdrop, "I mean I guess I don't mind, if you don't, but for the record... I never said it was okay to call me by my given name."

It was Oikawa and Iwaizumi's turn to sweatdrop this time. "Well, do you mind if we call you [Name]-chan?" Iwaizumi questioned out of respect.

"Mm, no not at this point I suppose." [Name] responded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually, time flew by. Oikawa, [Name], and Iwaizumi studied together and joked around while Takeru and Daisuke did the same. All in all, [Name] definitely couldn't deny that she had fun. Even though Oikawa may seem like a pretentious ass that's full of himself, he's not all bad. Same goes for Iwaizumi; he may seem a bit more introverted in a typical setting, but he can definitely become more outgoing.

Iwaizumi left a bit earlier in the evening, then Takeru was picked up. Once it was down to the three, [Name] and Daisuke packed up their things to head out. "Well, we'll see you another time, uh, Tooru-kun. Thank you for letting Daisuke and I come over."

"Ah, wait [Name]-chan." 

[Name] paused as she was about to follow her brother out the door, "Hm?"

"Let me walk you two home! It wouldn't be very kind to let you and your brother just walk home alone when it's getting dark." Oikawa stated, an oddly determined look on his face. 

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about us," [Name] chuckled, "We wouldn't want to make you walk all the way to our house and back just because it's getting dark."  
Oikawa shook his head, "I insist."

[Name] raised an eyebrow, "Well... I mean, I don't mind if you don't then."

Oikawa smiled and nodded before slipping on his shoes and following the [L. Name] siblings out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

"Well, this is it. Thank you for walking with us... Tooru-kun." [Name] thanked the brunet, but after a short pause, she continued, "It's still very weird to call you that."  
Oikawa laughed at [Name]'s embarrassed look as Daisuke went inside to greet his mother. [Name] puffed out her cheeks, "Don't laugh at me."

He couldn't help but let out another chuckle. "You're really cute [Name]-chan."

[Name]'s eyes widened considerably, "That's a bit sudden and random..."

Oikawa shrugged before saying goodbye, "I'll see you later, [Name]-chan!"

[Name] watched as he walked away, "See ya later, Tooru-kun!" After a moment, she went inside to greet her mother as well.

As Oikawa walked back home, he stared up at the beautiful twilight sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Is it stupid and cliche? Cute and cliche? Also, does it feel forced when I mention the title of the prompt in the story? >_> I originally wanted to make it a recurring theme, but now it just doesn't seem like it always fits right. .-.   
> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter to make up for the late update :)


End file.
